


The Long Road Home

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: What happens when Aaron and Robert break up because of the pregnancy.  Nothing is ever easy for these two.  This is a story about the journey the two men take on separate paths.  Of course they are soulmates and meant to be together but can they get there?





	1. Robert's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfic so please don't be to brutal with me. This first attempt I wrote in a bullet point format because I wasn't comfortable yet writing in any other way. I promise this is the only one like that because I already have a second story ready to go. You will soon figure out that I enjoy writing about angst. Sometimes having it ending happily ever after and some times not.

THE LONG ROAD HOME

CHAPTER ONE

ROBERT'S GONE

\- Aaron is struggling big time dealing with the baby, Rebecca living with Vic and wanting Robert to be involved with the baby. Even though he is the one pushing Robert to get involved it is killing Aaron to see Robert start to think about it. Aaron believes once Robert gets attached to the baby he's gone and Aaron will have lost him.

\- Robert knows Aaron is struggling and he is trying to do everything he can to help Aaron. Aaron keeps pushing him toward the baby and Robert is fighting it the entire way because he believes he will lose Aaron for sure if he gets involved with the baby. He can't get through to Aaron that he wants nothing to do with this baby or with Rebecca because the baby will always be a reminder to Robert of what he did to Aaron and their marriage. It is also a reminder of the type of man he has been in the past and the type of man is does not want to be anymore.

\- Both Aaron and Robert are on the verges of breakdowns. The stress is getting to both of them. They mostly avoid each other now. When they do talk they are usually not very civil with each other. Robert does nothing but stay at home, go to the port-a-cabin or on be on the road with meetings. He no longer visits the pub, the cafe or anywhere else in the village because he has tired of the constant ridicule from the Dingle's, Barton's and others in the village. 

\- Aaron is spending more time with Adam. They hang out more at the pub and Aaron is starting to drink a whole lot more. 

\- Both Liv and Chas are now back in Emmerdale. Both no longer have anything to do with Robert. Liv and Rob can't avoid each other at the Mill but she doesn't talk to him unless it is to call him some name. Liv is constantly telling Robert he is not welcomed in her home anymore.

\- After fighting to keep them together forever with every ounce of energy he had Robert is finally accepting that Aaron is never going to get over this ordeal, no matter what he is telling Rob. Rob is now seeing that Aaron is never going to be happy. Robert is now accepting the reality that the only way Aaron is every going to be happy is for Robert to be out of his life so Aaron can move on and find a way to be happy again without Robert being in the way. 

\- Robert starts to make arrangements to leave. He first starts to look at flats in Leeds but realizes this is to close to Emmerdale and it would not be a complete separation. So he makes contact with on old friend in London who agrees to let him stay with him until he gets settled. Then Robert gets with his solicitor to start making legal arrangements. He sets up a university fund for Liv which should guarantee plenty of money for her to go to any university in the UK. He sets up a second trust fund for her that she will have access to when she turns 21. Next he sells off enough of his investments to pay off Aaron's mortgage of the Mill. He will not leave Aaron in the lurch financially just because of his mistakes. He also signs over his portion of the scrap yard to Aaron as well. He had always intended to do give some of that to his sister but right now he doesn't consider Vic family. She has turned into this baby possessed third White sister and as long as she is like that he wants absolutely nothing to do with her. She is no longer family and that hurts like hell to Robert. All of these financial arrangements Rob has set up for Aaron and Liv are to take affect 6 months after he leaves. He figures if he hasn't come back after six months then he will have figured out how to stay away forever.

\- Robert spent the next two days quietly boxing up most of his stuff. Over those two days Robert was able to get that stuff out of the house and into a storage unit in Leeds without anyone seeing anything. It was really pretty easy since neither Aaron or Liv were paying much attention to him. 

\- The morning that Robert is leaving he makes a full English breakfast for both Aaron and Liv. Something he hasn't done since they moved into the Mill. He didn't sit and eat with them he just told them this was for them and that he needed to get ready for a meeting in Leeds. As he leaves the kitchen to go upstairs he tells both of them to have a good day and to remember to always be happy. Both Aaron and Liv looked at Robert funny not understanding where that came from but then just went back to eating their food. Robert remains upstairs as he waits until he hears Aaron and Liv leave for work and school. Once they are gone he packs up the rest of his clothes that he was going to take with him immediately to London. Once they are in the car he comes back inside and takes about 10 minutes to look around the home he help build and he finds himself starting to cry thinking about what he did and what he is now losing. He leaves notes on the table for both Aaron and Liv explaining what he is doing and why. He leaves his keys to the Mill with them and he leaves his phone on the table too so it becomes obvious they will not be able to reach him. He starts to take his ring off to leave it as well but at the last second he can't make himself take it off. Then as he walks out the door he grabs the two wedding photos off the fireplace mantel. He gets in his car and leaves Emmerdale for what he believes will be the very last time. He doesn't look back, he doesn't cry. He has no tears left but also he realizes he doesn't get to cry. This was his penance, his punishment.

\- Liv gets home first and finds the notes on the table. She reads her and is shocked that Robert has left. She doesn't know how she should feel. She is still so mad at him, hates him and is glad she will not have to see him anymore but on the other hand it hurts to know he is gone because if she is honest with herself she has to admit that she loved Rob and thought of him as the closet thing to a father she would ever get. Liv is also scared at how Aaron is going to react. She grabs the letter that Rob left for Aaron and heads for the scrap yard.

\- Liv is so thankful that Adam is at the yard too when she gets there. Aaron is surprised to see Liv there but also sees her white as a ghost face so he knows something has happened and it is not good. She gives Aaron his letter and once he sees it he knows it is from Robert and he just knows what it is. Aaron's legs give out on him and he falls to the ground. He opens the letter and begins to read. He can't get through it until he is screaming at the top of his lungs cursing the world for everything that has happened. Why why why? He didn't want Robert to leave but he also understands he was pushing him hard that way because he was to scared to actually talk to Robert or anybody else about what he was feeling and what he wanted. He had been told by his counselor many times that the lack communication with Rob would ultimately be the downfall of his marriage. Now it appears that she was right. Aaron immediately starts to blame himself for it all getting to this point.

\- Aaron leaves the scrap yard right away. Tells Liv to go stay with Gabby tonight and not to tell anyone else about this for now. Aaron goes out and drives for a couple of hours trying to clear his head but then he finds himself in Leeds. He ends up heading to the area of town where you can buy any kind of drug you want on the street. He buys some spice. That night he begins to smoke again.

\- Over the next month his spice habit continues to grow. It has become addictive and he is no longer tries to hide it from family and friends. He refuses to talk to Chas or Cain. They both want him to move back to the pub but he refuses. He also has cut ties with them because they both are blaming Robert for this and he does not want to hear that. Chas has made Liv moved back to the Mill as she does not need to be around Aaron right now. Adam is having a hard time dealing with Aaron and his drug use when it is till less than a year since Holly's death. 

\- Aaron is missing Robert so much and has no clue how to find him. He just hurts 24/7 and no matter how much spice he uses it doesn't seem to help. After a few more weeks he finds himself going to Bar West just about every night now. At first it was just to drink without family eyes always watching but eventually he started hooking up with others guys at the bar. He starts to go home with them in hopes the sex will help the hurt go away. It doesn't but just like with the spice instead of stopping he just keeps doing more. Soon, the sex it gets completely out of hand. He finds himself at wild PNP sex parties. Group sex, gang bangs, orgies all in attempts to escape the pain and at all usually being unsafe. He gets to the point he really doesn't care how much other men are using him or what they are doing to him. If he can just take the pain away for only a few minutes then he doesn't care. 

\- It is now October, 3 months since Rob left and since Aaron's downward spiral into non stop dangerous and unsafe drug, alcohol and sex practices. Then, as if it could get any worse, word comes down that Rebecca has gone into labor which surprises everyone because it has only been 6 months since the ONS with Robert on that fateful in March. 

\- When the baby is born full term it suddenly becomes obvious that Robert can't be the father. Rebecca has to finally give up the ghost and admit that Ross Barton is the father and she had known all the along. She also admitted that when Robert contacted her that night from the Mill she went to see him, after hearing Adam tell Vic what bad shape Rob was, thinking this might be her chance to get Robert in bed and then she could turn this baby she is carrying into Robert's baby, the man she has been in love with for 5 years now. The man she was determined to get for herself no matter how deceitful she had to be or how big of trap she had to set. She believed Aaron would leave Robert if she could make it sound like they had been carrying on while he was in prison and then when telling Robert she was pregnant with his child he would have to come with her and be with her. However, that night, they ended up never sleeping together. 

\- It was going so good for Rebecca. Everything was falling into place without her hardly having to lift a finger. She just had to keep coaxing Rob down that road that eventually got them into bed and it seemed to be working. They were finally kissing and he started to take her clothes off but then he stopped. Robert stopped and looked at her and told her... "No, this is wrong. I'm married to Aaron and no matter what he told me today in prison it is Aaron I'm with, not you." He pushed away and when he did he tripped and fell onto the bed. As he tried to get back up again he just sort of fell back and passed out from all the whiskey. Rebecca was so mad. She was so close but then figured this could work too. So she took all of his clothes off. She then proceeded to leave him a note telling him it was a great night and she was so happy he was going to leave Aaron for her. 

\- The whole village went into shock after they heard about the baby being Ross's and that she had duped Robert and Aaron. Chas was ready to kill Rebecca because she knows what that lie cost Aaron and Robert. She is also feeling very guilty in the way she had been taken in, making life so miserable for Robert and then not being upset when he left. Now she is worried what Aaron will do when he finds out about this.

\- Surprisingly Aaron did not get anymore upset when he heard the incident never happened and that there is no Robert/Rebecca baby. The reality is Aaron is so far down that rabbit hole with drug use his brain really isn't grasping the news but everyone is bracing themselves because they know his reaction will be coming. It finally came a couple of months later when Chrissie, Rebecca and Ross come into the pub. Ross makes a snide comment not directed really at anyone but that was all it took to set Aaron off. Luckily both Cain and Paddy were in the pub and they were able to hold back Aaron before he hit Ross because they knew Ross wouldn't hesitate to press charges and get Aaron sent back to prison. Chrissie then pipes up and asks for champagne to celebrate. She then looked at Aaron and said... "payback's a bitch Aaron. Even though I was never part of the plan I have truly enjoyed watching your marriage dissolve into nothing and to watch you sink to the hell you are currently living in". At that, a brawl broke out in the pub. It got totally out of hand but during it, Aaron was able to sneak out of the back without being seen and it's the last time anyone saw Aaron for the next 4 months.

\- It is right after the new year when Robert's solicitor arrives in Emmerdale. It is actually on Aaron's 26th birthday. When he doesn't find Aaron he seeks out Chas and Liv finding them both pretty down being the day that it was. The solicitor proceeds to sit with the two of them and goes over all of the financial arrangements Robert had made for Liv and Aaron that now were to take affect. Chas and Liv were both shocked at what Robert had done. After the solicitor left they both sat in the back room. Liv finally says "Robert really did love me and Aaron didn't he? Everything that happened, and didn't happen, the previous spring was do to all of the stress the three of them were going through and none of them (Liv, Aaron or Robert) being any good at sharing their thoughts and feelings with each other. So they all suffered alone which eventually led to everything bad that happened since. Chas realizes she never should have gone to Prague with Charity. She still had family right there in the pub that needed her that she never recognized. The guilt ate at Chas because she realized even after their wedding she still really didn't treat Robert as family and she just left him to suffer and deal with so much all by himself. She realized that Robert didn't seek out Rebecca because he wanted her. Everything that happened was because the load Robert was being expected to carry while Aaron was inside was just more than any one man should be expected to carry and Robert eventually collapsed from the weight of the load. Her guilt was strong because she and none of the other Dingle's reached out to Robert to help, even after the wedding where they all told him he was now part of the family and they would always be there for him whenever he needed them. She now accepts that the Dingle's failed Robert horribly.

\- Once it came out about Rebecca and the baby Vic had become almost despondent as she realized what she had done. She had got so caught up in the idea of a baby, a baby she wanted so badly herself, she totally abandoned her own brother and her oldest friend. She was especially embarrassed that she actually had suggested to Aaron and Robert that they end their marriage so Robert could be a proper father to his baby with Rebecca. She can only pray that no one else will ever know she actually said that to Robert and Aaron. But Vic has totally isolated herself. She wants nothing to do with the White's. The Dingle's don't want anything to do with her. She still works at the pub, for now, but no one there talks to her. Not Marlon, Chas or Charity. She has truly become an outcast. Adam refuses to even speak to here after the way she treated his best mates. Even Diane and Bernice don't have much they can tell her to help here. They realize Vic dug herself a hole so deep they don't know how to get her out of it. 

\- Adam doesn't know what to do either. The scrap yard is not pulling in the money it once was because he has been running it by himself for almost 6 months now and he just doesn't have the business savvy like Robert and Aaron had. They were the two that really had the business booming and now they are gone. On top of that, Adam is now a minority partner with Aaron owning 70% of the business since he was given Robert's shares. 

\- It had been 3 months since anyone from the village had seen Aaron. It was the dead of winter and it was one of the coldest and snowiest in many years. This is when Adam finally had enough. His marriage was over, his best mate was now a drug addict and had disappeared. He could be dead in a morgue as far as anyone knows. Adam was just burnt out and wanted out. He told his mum that he had to get out of Emmerdale before he put a bullet in his brain. So, Chas and Liv figured out a way to buy out Adam. This allowed Aaron to be the sole owner. They hoped one day he would return and get it started again. Adam took the money plus the money he got from selling his shares of Butler Farm and he left Emmerdale. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet but he needed to be as far away from that village and the memories of the last year as he could get.

\- It is mid April when Aaron was once again seen in Emmerdale. He looked like death warmed over as he had obviously being living on the streets and doing who knows what to himself. Chas and Liv were heartbroken and didn't know how to help him. It was finally Moria who reached out to Aaron and got him to stay at the farm with her now that Debbie, Faith and the kids were living in the village. Moria felt she had failed with Holly so she felt this was her chance to make things right. She wasn't going to fail Aaron. First she got Aaron to agree to check into a rehab unit. He spent 6 weeks in the facility getting himself clean and starting to get his head back on square. He then returned to the farm and over the next two months spent 7 days a weeks doing hard labor for Moira on the farm. It was what Aaron needed to slowly get himself back. What everyone in Emmerdale doesn't know is just how many times Aaron had almost ended his life and they also don't know of the new health conditions he now has because of all of the unsafe stuff he has been doing this past year.

\- July 1, 2018 is fast approaching. It is a day everyone is dreading. The one year anniversary of the day Robert left Aaron. Aaron though was surprising everyone as he used that day as the day he was putting the past in the past. He decided he was going to reopen the scrap yard and give it a go. He decided to move back into the Mill and he decided it was time to take off his ring. The ring was the one thing he never allowed himself to sell just for the next quick fix. But today, it was time to take the ring off. Robert was gone, his marriage had never been legal. It was time to stop looking in the rear view mirror for Robert and start looking toward the future. It was time to say good bye to Robert.


	2. THE MAN IN THE MIRROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first year after the break up was a tough one. I wonder what happened to Robert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't to boring. The story has been written for awhile so I'll get it all up today and tomorrow.

CHAPTER TWO

THE MAN IN THE MIRROR

\- A couple of days after leaving Emmerdale Robert found himself sleeping in the spare room of one of his old mates from the days before Robert went to work for White Industries. Robert wasn't sure what to expect, but admittedly both him and William were the biggest of party animals back in the day usually ending up the center of attention at whatever kind of party they were at. Drinking parties, pot parties, sex parties, straight parties, gay parties, whatever parties... Robert and William were known as the boys that kept the party going. They also had found themselves in bed with each other more times than not back in those days too. What Rob remembered was that William was a good fuck and gave a good fuck but when they were both sober they both knew it wasn't suppose to be. Robert had hoped that William had grown up some just like him because Robert really wasn't interested in falling back into the London party scene. 

\- Robert found William married to Vanessa and the two of them also had a 4 year old little boy so Robert knew he had to get his act together quickly because they weren't going to want him around to long. Robert kept to his room for a week as he worked through his grief. It was about the 4th day before he sat down with William and Vanessa and told them the whole story. Getting it out, saying it out loud actually helped. By the end of the week Robert was starting to see a little more clearly through the cobwebs. It also helped that little David, the resident four year old, wouldn't let Robert wallow in his misery in his room forever. Leave it to a toddler to eventually put a smile on Robert's face considering there is a woman back in Emmerdale that will be giving birth to his first child later that year. A child that will have ruined the lives to two other people he loved so much besides himself.

\- In the second week in London William came home from work one night with a job lead for Robert. William had pulled some strings and got Robert an interview with one of the leading investment banking firms in London. The interview went well and Robert was offered the job. It was a manager position that required Robert to travel about 90% of his time. He would be traveling around the world to their various offices to oversee work at those divisions. Not only was Robert given a good starting salary he was also given access to a small central London flat that he could use while in town. Robert thought this would be the perfect job as all of the travel will force him to not think about Emmerdale and Aaron and who knows maybe he might even find a place he wants to settle down in the future.

\- For the next year Robert found himself traveling non stop to all of the major business cities in the world. New York, Chicago, Tokyo, Beijing, Hong Kong, Melbourne, Dubai, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Johannesburg, Sao Paulo, Toronto, Seoul, Panama City, Mumbai and on and on. It was a tiring job but just what the doctor ordered. This job allowed Robert to not only use his business smarts but also that smarmy arrogant swagger so many back home hated but boy was it good for developing business. Plus, Aaron always loved that part of Robert. He loved cocky arrogant Robert. Robert did still catch himself wondering about Aaron but by six months in this new job he found that Aaron and Emmerdale had stopped crossing his mind unless he ended up with a two or three day layover with nothing to do which gave him to much time to think.

\- It was the first of December when he did finally have a small set back. He was in Hong Kong at the time when he realized that this was about the time his first child was going to be born. He started thinking if the child had been born or not? Did he have a son or a daughter? What was their name? The thoughts then migrated to.. How's Aaron? Is he ok? Has he met someone else yet? Robert almost picked up the phone to call Vic but changed his mind before he started to dial. He had promised Aaron he was going to give him space to create a new life without Robert and he had to honor that. There was no way he would ever go back on that promise to Aaron, the man who was sill the love of his life, if Robert took a moment and was honest with himself.

\- Robert's travel schedule did make it hard for him to start up any social life. Hotel bars were pretty much the extent of his social life. Occasionally there was someone hanging out at the bar he spent the night with. Sometimes having to pay for it and some times not. But depending on the country he was in Robert found himself more often than not finding a LGBTQ bar to hang out at. It was where he felt the most comfortable believe it or not. Discovering this about himself was surprising to Robert considering how much he hated Bar West and every time Aaron wanted to take him there. Aaron... he would be quite surprised and probably proud seeing Robert hanging out in one of the local gay watering holes around the world. Robert even found himself picking up guys at the bars on occasion and taking them back to his hotel. He even found himself on Broadway in New York City watching the 2018 NYC Gay Pride Parade. Who would have ever thought Robert Jacob Sugden would be hanging out at a gay pride parade. But there he was. What a year. That was the night though when Robert starting thinking about the future and the next segment of his life. 

\- What was Robert going to do with his life. Did he really want to be this traveling nomad for the next 10 years? He had saved most of his salary this past year and took advantage of his own investment strategies and created himself a small mint. Add that to what he still had from his White Industry investments and his divorce settlement with Chrissie Robert had become a wealthy man. Wealthy enough that he didn't need to lead this crazy life out of a suitcase anymore. It was time to go home and settle down. But where is home? He thought about Emmerdale. Wondered what Aaron was up too. Wondered what Vic was doing? Adam? But he put that out of his mind. He made a promise to Aaron and he was keeping it. So back to London it was.


	3. FIVE YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a jump in time. Five years down the road and what is Robert up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a good guy in the end.

CHAPTER THREE

FIVE YEARS

\- It is June 2022 and it has been 4 years since Robert left the investment bank and found himself a good job with another bank as a personal financial advisor. Same kind of work but now his travel consisted of visiting individual clients around London, a few who had retired to Spain, France, Italy and a few now retired along the coast in Devon and Cornwall. He made sure others in the company handled all of the clients in the north of England.

\- These four years in London had been good to Robert. He was now a settled 36 year old man that had lots of changes in his life these past few years.

\- Robert had become very good friends with one of his co-workers and his wife, James and Wendy. The three of them did so much together. He was also still close to William and Vanessa. He enjoyed spending most of his free time with those couples instead of in the London single scene. Both couples now had three children apiece and Robert had become "Uncle Rob" to six adorable kids. Rob found himself actually loving when he got to spend time with the kids. He went to watch their football matches and dance recitals. He was the cool uncle that all the kids wanted to spend time with and Robert discovered that he loved it. Was his biological clock ticking? He found himself at times when he was with them thinking about a 4 year old up north that had his blood running through them. He wondered what his child was like. There were days the pull was strong and it was all Robert could to stop himself from picking up the phone. But he made a promise, a promise he was going to honor to Aaron for the rest of his life.

\- James and Wendy were actively involved in a local home for abandoned children. It was back in 2020 when the summer fair was coming up. This was the home's largest fund raising event of the year and Wendy was able to talk Robert into helping them work the fair. Robert was assigned working one of the arcade games and he was really loving it. He never dreamed he would have this kind of fun at this kind of event. Sometimes he would catch himself and think, "Who is this Robert Sugden". 

\- While working the arcade he kept noticing these two boys, who looked like brothers, that weren't participating with much of anything. They also weren't socializing much with the other kids from the home either. So Robert decided to make it a point to reach out to them. He got them to come over to his arcade game so he could talk to them and get them to play the game and try to have some fun. It worked too. The boys finally had smiles on their faces as they both won stuff animals. Then Robert got someone else to cover his spot and he asked the boys if they wanted to get something to eat. It was during this time he found out their names were Brandon and Cody and they were 9 and 7 years old respectively. Rob asked how long they had been at the home and they told him 1 month. He started to ask about their past but something inside of him stopped him. Instead Robert spent the rest of the day giving those boys the best day they could possibly have and Robert was absolutely loving it. Even James and Wendy noticed Robert had turned into a totally different man. Without anyone knowing it Robert had turned into a dad to those boys in front of everyone's eyes. That night both boys cried their eyes out as Robert had to leave them. He wanted to promise them he would see them again but he knew that was a promise he might not be able to keep.

\- Robert found himself wanting to spend more time with Brandon and Cody. Wendy got the ball rolling to get Robert approved as a "home buddy", someone who came and spent time with the kids giving them some adult mentoring outside of the homes staff. So Robert started spending time with the two boys and the three of them just hit if off instantly. No one could believe just how much and how fast the bond had grown between the three of them. But Robert still didn't know their back story. It had not gone unnoticed by Robert that everyone had been keeping it quiet and not talking about it but now it was time. Robert was at that point of no return with the boys and the home knew that Robert needed to know everything. Robert had always sense something bad had happened to the boys but he couldn't put a finger on it yet the vibes he was getting were so familiar. Like he had felt this before. It was then the light bulb went off and he was dreading the following day when he would be told their story. He was praying that he was wrong but, as he found out the next day, he wasn't.

\- As the staff counselor told Robert their story he sat their in a daze. All he heard and saw was a bearded 24 year old man sitting on a coach telling Robert the story of his 8 year old self was sexually abused by his father. A story Robert hoped he would never hear told again for any other little kid. But there was no such luck because this time he was hearing it about Brandon and Cody who had dealt with both their father and mother sexually abusing them. It has already been going on for 2 years before it was discovered which means the first time Cody was touched was when he was 5 years old. Robert could not control the tears as he once again had the urge to tear someone a parent apart limb by limb. Robert had to excuse himself for a moment and while in the bathroom composing himself he looked into the mirror and he suddenly knew. Everything that has happened in his life has led him to this place at this moment in time. Aaron had been put in his life to teach him about this and now here he is knowing what has to be done to get these boys through their trauma. And with that the process started and by Christmas 2020 Robert Jacob Sugden was now the legal adoptive father of 9year old Brandon Allen Sugden and 7 year old Cody William Sugden. Who would have thought it.

\- Robert took to being a single father like a duck takes to water. Even the challenges of the boys' trauma he was a pro at dealing with. The counselors at the home were amazed as were all of Robert's friends. Robert purchased a new home in London that was more than big enough for the three of them. He hired a nanny to help as needed but Robert turned out to be about as hands on of a single parent with a busy career as any anybody had seen. 

\- A few months later the children's home approached Robert with an idea. There seemed to be an ever growing number of sexually abused children arriving at the home. Robert was presented with the idea of creating a charity that put a spot light on this serious problem. Robert thought it was a good idea but he was at a loss on how to move forward. The home told Robert they would do all the leg work. They just wanted Robert to be the face and the spokesperson for the charity. He was the ideal spokeman. A good looking successful single father of two adopted boys that had been sexually abused by their own biological parents. After some thought Robert agreed to the idea and the charity was launched.

\- In no time at all the charity became well known throughout London and by the summer of 2021 the reach of the charity was beginning to expand beyond London. Robert found himself cutting back on his paid job and devoting more time to the charity. The boys were starting to love their roll in the charity too. At first it was hard for them to tell their story but now, a year and a half later, it was a piece of cake.

\- The family life of Robert and the boys continued to do well. Robert found himself loving those boys more than anything he ever thought he could love. He remembered feeling that kind of love almost 5 years ago for Aaron but now, these were his children and with this love, he knew he was responsible for molding the lives of his sons. Now, two years later and being 11 and 9 the boys were busier than ever. They were both outstanding students. Brandon was a natural footballer while Cody had fallen in love with swimming. They were both already growing like weeks. Robert saw they were both going to be tall young men as they matured. Brandon had some curly brunette hair that reminded Robert of Aaron's while Cody was a little blonde mirror image of Robert.

\- Both boys were now also getting old enough to understand that Robert had never really been dating or with anybody since hw became their father. They were starting to wonder if Robert was lonely. One night the boys asked Robert why he wasn't married. Robert didn't lie to them. He sat down and told that he had been married twice. The first time about 7 years ago and then the last time about 5 years ago. Both marriages didn't last because their dad wasn't a very nice man back then and he did stupid stuff that ended those marriages. Especially the second marriage because he had never loved anyone that much. This is when Robert decided it was time to tell the boys about their father and that he was bisexual. Even though they probably wouldn't know that word they would understand he had been married to both a woman and a man in the past and it was the man he truly loved and if he was honest still did. The boys wanted to know everything so Robert sat them down and told them the story of one Aaron Dingle, the man that stole Robert Sugden's heart and honestly had yet to give it back despite all of these years.

\- The rest of 2021 was a success for the charity as Robert speaking engagements resulted in packed auditoriums and lots of funds being raised. They had also started a celebrity football team that went out and held matches around the London which also became a huge hit. The charity had put such a spotlight on the issue of CSA that resulted in the government imposing new sentencing laws for adults who were found guilty of CSA. 

\- Then in April 2022 world came down the charity had been chosen as the UK's national charity of the year and that Robert had been chosen as the countries charity spokesperson of the year. Robert was uncomfortable with the recognition because he knew the likelihood was strong that people in a certain village in Yorkshire will soon see a familiar face on the telivison and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

\- Over the course of the next month things were being prepared for the big gala where Robert and the charity would be recognized on national television. A film introducing the charity, it's purpose and also the history behind Robert was also produced. A film crew has been able to sneak into Emmerdale and get some shots of the village and the farm where Robert grew up without being noticed. 

\- The day arrived and Robert found himself quite nervous. The boys were excited and couldn't wait as they were going to be on television tonight which had all of their classmates jealous.

\- Robert just hoped and prayed everything that was planned would come off without a hitch and that no body in that small Yorkshire village would be to upset after this was over with.


	4. LIFE GOES ON IN THE DALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see what Aaron has been up to these past five years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be a little mushy for some of you.

CHAPTER FOUR

LIFE GOES ON IN THE DALES

 

\- After a year of hell Aaron Dingle had finally got his act together and by July 2018 he was reopening Holy Scrap. Adam had moved away to Spain. Liv was now a 16 year old terror that suddenly couldn't get enough of boys. The fact that Robert had left her a college fund though had motivated her to buckle down at school and make something of herself. As for Aaron he had buried Robert in the back of his closet. He found it more difficult than he thought but Aaron was doing all he could to move on as it seems Robert was gone for good as no one had heard from him at all. Aaron and Vic were slowly but surely rebuilding their friendship, She was still working at the pub and rebuilding those relationships too. Other than that Aaron was keeping it quiet as he knew he had to as he was still a recovering drug and alcohol addict who was also dealing with the fact that he was now HIV+. It was his own fault. His mum and uncle still wanted to blame Robert but as Aaron tells them. It wasn't Robert that made him to go off the deep end. It was of his own making. As far as they knew Robert had his own struggles to deal with. If Chas and Cain wanted to keep bad mouthing Robert that finally learned to not do it when Aaron or Liv were around because with time both of them still realized even though they knew they would probably never see him again, they both still loved him and thought of him as family. It was unfair what Rebecca had done and she purposely destroyed their little family but Aaron and Liv were survivors and they were determined to survive with or without Robert Jacob Sugden.

\- As 2018 came to a close Aaron's 27th birthday was just around the corner and Vic introduced Aaron to a charming man she met at one of her food conventions. Kendall was a young chef just getting a start in Leeds at one of the premier restaurants in the city. A couple of years younger than Aaron but definitely a looker that caught Aaron's eye. The two went on a few dates that eventually grew into a little more. Aaron wasn't sure if he was ready or if he wanted another relationship yet because he was still struggling to keep Robert out of his mind. But, Kendall was a nice guy who adored Aaron. He was comfortable with Aaron's health status and the sex was good so he figured he could keep him around for awhile at least.

\- Aaron and Kendall dated for just over a year before Aaron just lost interest. Kendall was nice, he treated Aaron well but the passion never developed inside of Aaron. He didn't think he was still hung up on Robert but he did know what true love felt like and he wasn't ready to settle for anything less at this point. 

\- In June 2020 live got the word that she had been accepted into the Art program at St.Andrews University in Edinburgh probably the top art program in all of the UK. Aaron was so proud and thankful for the uni fund that Liv had. Aaron had to chuckle that even now Robert was taking care of his family. 

\- Liv left for Scotland in September and Aaron found himself an empty nester in a big house at the ripe old age of 28. But Aaron was fine. He wasn't lonely. His counseling over the years had taught him how to be content with himself and not need someone else. He did admit he was missing a good fuck now and then and the thought one of these days he would head into Leeds and make that happen but right now he was focusing on himself. He had successfully rebuilt the scrap yard and it was doing good. He had hired Pete Barton and a boy from a new family in Emmerdale who had just finished he schooling with Liv. It was nice having new families living in the village. He had even heard through he grapevine that someone had recently purchased Home Farm and would be moving in after they completely remodeled the place. The estate had sat empty now for almost a year since Chrissie moved out. She ended up being the last White standing after Lachlan had shot Lawrence and got life in prison. Then Rebecca, left after a bad case of post natal depression leaving the baby behind. Then the word came that Rebecca had died in a car crash in the south of France not paying attention and drove off the road over a steep cliff. Aaron can't say he missed any of the White's. He thinks about their years in Emmerdale. Without the White's he probably would have never met Robert but because of the White's he will probably never see Robert again. It was a weird dynamic. But in the end, good riddance.

\- With 2021, Aaron was still focused on work but was now finding himself in Leeds going out more and meeting other men. He wasn't afraid of his HIV status anymore and was comfortable going on the pull occasionally. It was a whole new game he had to learn. Lucky for him modern medicine had advanced and it was no longer a death threat. There were even hints that a cure for the disease may be on the horizon. So Aaron's social life was improving. If he wasn't in Leeds then he was home having a pint at the pub with Paddy, Pete and Cain maintaining his status as the resident dart champion.

\- 2022 was a big year. It started with as bang. Aaron Dingle was turning 30. Aaron thought he would be excited but he really wasn't. He could not get into the party mood. His mum tried to help him celebrate with a surprise party. But Aaron found himself that day walking the hills around Emmerdale. It wasn't the typical sad he was getting old type of feeling that so many get at 30. It took him awhile to pinpoint what he was feeling but eventually he figured it out. He was turning 30 without the man he still loved there to help him celebrate. It was the first time in a long time but he found himself thinking of Robert most of the day. Wondering what he was doing. Was he OK? Had he found someone? Was he happy? Happy that is what he hoped for Robert. He didn't care about anything else. He hoped he was happy. If Robert was happy then Aaron could go on and live his life. But he just had to know if Robert was happy.

\- It had been a busy spring for Aaron at the scrap yard. They had grown so much that they ran out of space. Aaron had come in contact with another yard outside of Bradford that the owner was wanting to retire. After some negotiations Aaron pulled the trigger and purchased the Bradford yard. Aaron Dingle was now the owner of two scrap yards at the age of 30. He was turning into quite the business mogul. Who would have guessed. That night as they all celebrated at the Woolpack Aaron heard something come out of Chas's mouth he thought he would never hear when she told the group how proud she was of her son and then she said "and you know who else would be proud"? "Robert" I've not had to many kind things to say about that man but one thing he did was in the short period of time he and Aaron were together is that he taught my son how to be a good businessman and for that I will always be grateful. Aaron was speechless but she was right. Robert had taught him everything and because of that he quietly gave a little toast to Robert without anyone else seeing or hearing. "To you Robert, still the love of my life, who taught me everything I know about business. I hope you're happy and safe. Cheers".

\- The UK's national charity day had arrived. Robert was nervous and the boys were excited to be on television. But up in Yorkshire no one knew what was going to happen that night until now when Aaron answers a call from Vic. "Have you checked your email today yet Aaron"? "No, I might get around to it but I'm busy". "I think you need to check it right now. There is a strange email that you, Chas, Paddy, Diane and myself were copied on and I can't make sense of it. I've already talked to Diane and Chas and they are clueless too". Aaron immediately checks his email and there it is. An email from a "JamesandWendy". All it said was that it was highly recommended that we turn on Channel 2 tonight at 7pm and don't turn it off until the show is over no matter how bored we might get. You will highly regret it if you don't watch. "So Vic, what show are we suppose to watch tonight"? "I looked it up and it is the National Charity Awards. Why would someone want us to watch that". Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could come over to yours and watch it with you tonight. I'll cook lasagna. Sold, you don't have to twist my arm with that offer. 

\- As 7pm approached Vic and Aaron settle in to watch the show. He got a text from his mum and she was doing the same. Not sure what Paddy and Diane were doing. At the last minute he decided to send Liv a text and tell her if she isn't doing anything to turn on the show. Don't know why but something is telling him it might be worth watching.

\- The first 40 minutes of the show was boring as hell and none of them could figure out why they had been sent an anonymous email to watch. Then everything changed as they began to talk about the charity winner of the year. When it was announced the winner was a charity that supported children that have gone through child sexual abuse and rape every single one of them stopped what they were doing and gave their undivided attention to their televisions. What Aaron didn't know was that the word had gotten out across all of Emmerdale and just about every television in the village and the hillsides surrounding the village was turned to the same show as Aaron and Vic were. Aaron had never heard of the charity but it obviously hit close to home and now he figured someone who knew him wanted him to know he wasn't alone is experiencing this horrible trauma. Aaron was thankful he was watching but he and the rest of Emmerdale were only seconds from the real reason they had been clued in to watch. At that moment the MC for the show announced the head of the charity as the national charity spokesperson for the year. Mr. Robert Sugden. 

\- Every single person in Emmerdale were stopped dead in their tracks when they heard his name. The Woolpack became deathly silent. Diane screamed in the B&B. For the first time ever Pete saw Leyla totally speechless. Liv was in the middle of her painting project and dropped her container of sky blue across her apartment floor. Chas had gone over to Paddy's and the two of them found themselves dumbfounded turning to stare at each other at the same time. Vic felt her hand reach out and grab Aaron's arm to balance herself as she felt the shockwaves run over here and Aaron. Aaron could not move. He did not move a muscle. His eyes did not blink. His hands did not move. It was like he turned into a statue. There he was, on his television, the man he still loved but hadn't seen or heard from for almost 5 years. He is alive and winning a national award for being the president of a charity that supported the children of child sexual abuse. Finally, Aaron unthawed and was able to sit.

\- Before Robert spoke the show played the video on how the charity was formed and on how Robert became the head of the charity. The video had shots from Emmerdale that you could tell were recent. When were those taken and who took them? They shared a little of Robert's story of where he grew up and what led him to being here tonight and that is when Robert began to tell the story about a man he loved that had gone through this experience. He talked about the night he was told. He said he still has nightmares of that night and it still feels like it was just yesterday. He talked about the turmoil and torment that he friend and his family went through. How the trial almost destroyed him and then after his abuser was found guilty the biggest lesson he learned is that the memories don't just go away once the abuser is put away. The after effects remain forever and that was the biggest lesson his friend taught him. It is the lesson we continue to teach others as we work with victims and their families. That is when the video announcer asked if his friend was more than just a friend. No, I ended up marrying that man. He was the love of my life and my soul mate and I couldn't wait to put a ring on his finger. The announcer then said, "but?" I was not a good man back then and I wasn't a very smart man back then. I made a lot of mistake. I was also dealing with some of my own demons but that is no excuse. I made some terrible mistakes, one in particular and the result, was I destroyed my marriage and it is a guilt I still carry with me today. The announcer asks "and is that why you are single today and have been single all of these years since you left Emmerdale?" Once you have been with the love of your life and your soul mate, no one else really comes close. Why would I go into another relationship with someone else when I know they would never be my soul mate or the love of my life. Seems like that would be a little unfair to that other person don't you think?" At this point Vic looks at Aaron and says... "I don't think he knows. " Oh my God.

\- At that point the video ends and it is now time for Robert to speak live to the entire nation. He talked about the importance of supporting the charities that speak to you. This wasn't just about his charity but all charities that are doing good work out there. He talked about how passionate this cause had become to him in the past two years. Not only was it because of his former husband but for the many children St. James was helping deal with this tragic topic and especially for two of those children that for the past 18 months he has been able to legally call them his sons. Brandon and Cody. With that I believe every mouth in Emmerdale found there bottom jaw hitting the floor. All except Aaron. No, with Aaron he found a big smile forming on his face especially after Brandon and Cody were led out onto the stage to stand by their dad. 

\- Robert continues "I have done a lot of horrible things in my life that I regret with every breath I take but the one thing I don't regret is that everyone of those mistakes ultimately led me to two of the bravest little guys I have ever met. Two little guys who at their age are not afraid to stand up in front of crowds this size and tell their story and who are the true spokesmen for this charity. Even more important though is I'm now the lucky one that gets to haul them around to football matches and swim meets. To make sure they are doing their home work, brushing their teeth and not destroying the family room when they try to imitate all star wrestling. But most important I get to now call them my sons and because of that I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Robert then leans down and kisses each of them on the top of their heads.

\- Robert then proceeds to list off a bunch of people he is thanking for their support then at the end he stops for a second. "And I would like to take one moment if I could to thank that very special man you heard me talk about tonight. I'm told he received a anonymous email today from my friends James and Wendy. This man only ever got to experience the old bad me. He never got to see the man who rose from the ashes of all the hard work he did showing me how to be a good man. Unfortunately this man had to go through this same horrible trauma as a child and as I said earlier, everything I know about this topic today, I learned from him. I want him to know what he taught me is now being shared with other victims all across the UK. I just wish I could of been the man he needed back then. It is something I will regret to the day I die. But, Aaron, if you are watching. Through it all , through everything that happened, through all the heartache, and through all these years, I just want you to know... , I just want you to know.... I never stopped. Aaron, this award is for you too. Thank you to everyone for your support. At that Robert hands the award to Brandon and the three of them proceed to walk off the stage to a thunderous standing ovation.

\- Aaron and Vic remained on the couch speechless and not moving a muscle and tears streaming down their cheeks. With in seconds Aaron's phone was buzzing with a text from Liv. A few more moments past when suddenly Chas and Paddy were walking into the house. At the Woolpack, Charity was witness of something she had never seen from a full house. Every single person was standing and giving a ovation to what they had just watched on television. Aaron was still not saying a thing and not moving and no one was quite sure what to say or do. It was Chas that eventually said, "Luv, are you alright". It took a few moment before Aaron spoke "I haven't felt this happy since my wedding day".

\- At that moment Aaron can't deal anymore and he breakdown and starts crying. Five years of tears come pouring out. His Robert is still there and his Robert still loves him. Aaron has no idea what the future holds but right now he feels six years of living hell escape from his body. From the day Robert told him of the ONS. No, from the day he went to prison. No, from the day he punched Kasim. No, from the day Robert took his ring off and said he couldn't do this anymore. No, from the day Rebecca kissed Robert and tried to make a scene out of it at the pub. No, from the day Rebecca got off that helicopter Aaron's life had been hell until about 15 minutes ago. Soon there is a knock at the door and it is the Hotten press wanting a quote and picture from Aaron. 

\- Robert and the boys are now backstage. James, William, Wendy and Vanessa are all back there waiting for them. Robert quickly asks them to take the boys. Wendy and Vanessa lead them off to another area before Robert collapses to the floor and he can't stop crying. He feels five years of tears coming. James and William are there holding him as tight as they can. They have never seen their best friend in this state before. They have never seen him overcome with the release of 5 years of hurt and torment all at one time. 

\- It was a few minutes later when Robert heard his phone give him the first notice of an incoming text message. It was from an unknown sender but Robert opens it anyway. "I'm so proud of you. I wish I could of been there with you but know I am well and I'm keeping my eye on you. You know what you have to do now. It's time to end your five years of hell" Your friend and bro.... BRIAN MOORE

\- Robert catches his breath and can't breathe for a moment. How did he.... it doesn't matter. Robert returns the text... "I'll do what I have to do if you do what you have to do. It's time to come home"!

\- Another text soon appears, "Good job mate, I'm proud of you. It's time to go get our boy and make things right." ADAM

\- Robert's reply... "if it was only that easy"

\- Adam - trust me.... it will be

\- Robert - how did you know how to text me?

\- Adam - Some little Wendy bird did her homework

\- Robert just smiled, got off the floor and went looking for the boys and the women with James and William following. When they found them in the refreshment room Robert walked up to Wendy and planted the biggest kiss right on her lips and as he pulled away he whispered in her ears, Thank you, I'll be eternally grateful. Wendy smiled. "It helps to have a member of the board who works for MI5". "Here are three more phone numbers I think you need yet tonight". At that point Vanessa and their husbands joined them in a big group circle. Vanessa says, "Robert, you have spent the last few years taking care of your two sons and reaching out to all of Britain telling us about special children we all need to take care of. Now, it is time to take care of one person you haven't been taking care of. You Robert. It's time to take care of yourself. It is time to forgive yourself. It is time to go home and reconnect. Trust me, they are waiting for you with their arms open." Robert just nods and at that moment Brandon walks up to his dad, "Dad, I want to meet Aaron". Robert can't help but get a snort out of his mouth before Cody pipes up "and I want to meet Aunt Vic too". Robert just looks at Wendy and Vanessa and shakes his head. "The boys were curious so we dug around until we found some pictures", Wendy said. "And Robert, Vanessa added, I suspected Aaron was going to be good looking but God Damn, if that man is still available you better get your ass back up north and grab him, or I will. Sorry William, honey".

\- Robert looks at his watch to see if it was to late or not. He was afraid to make the first two calls so he started with #3 on the list.

\- "I hope this text isn't finding you in some college bar doing something very disrespectful" :-)

\- "You're the one that has always had the corner on disrespect" "And I still hate ya you know" :-/ 

\- "I wouldn't expect anything less from my little sister, if she will still let me call her that"? "By the way, are you spending my money wisely"?

\- "I see five years didn't change you completely. Your still a mupprt" "And why are you talking to me? Shouldn't I be like third on the list?"

\- "You were third on the list but I haven't developed the courage yet to try #1 or #2"

\- "I don't know about #2 but I can tell you that #1 has been waiting for that call for about 4 years now".

\- "Really"?

\- "Trust me. Hang up know and dial"

\- "oh and Rob, tonight was good, you were good and.... and I missed you"

\- "I'm sorry Liv for everything and I mean everything. I hope I haven't waited to long to say those words."

\- "A couple of years ago I would have said yes it was to late but I understand everything and besides none of it happened anyway did it"

\- "None of what happened"? "What are you talking about"?

\- "Oh.... shit... sorry, I have to run now. You know who you have to call next" "oh and Rob, the boys look cute as shit. They are lucky because I'm the only other one in this world that knows you are a good dad." "Call Aaron... I love you Rob".

\- "I love you Liv. Be good"

Robert has a smile on his face the size of England and he can't wipe it off. Time for the next call as the group of them start to head to the exit and the limo.

\- A party had erupted at the Mill. Aaron, Vic, Chas, Paddy, Pete, Leyla, Moria and Cain drinking all of Aaron's beer and wine as they talked about what they had just watched. Leyla was so excited telling Vic and Aaron they needed to contact Robert right now. Everyone could tell they both wanted to but Aaron especially was holding back after looking at Chas and Paddy not sure what they were thinking and feeling. After a while Aaron needed to get some air and decided to go out back to the garden for a bit. It wasn't long before Paddy and Chas had joined him. "How are you feeling son"? "I don't know how I am feeling or what I should feel. This is not what I was expecting when I got up this morning or when I got that email earlier today. My thoughts are jumbled and all over the place. But bottom line, that was my Robert on the television just now talking about me and us." "Are you going to contact him" Paddy asked? "I would like to but I am scared. It's been five years". "Oh Luv, his mum said, regardless of what anyone else thinks he will always be the love of your life and from what I heard tonight the feeling is still mutual. And, even if it isn't meant to be in the end, don't leave it like this. Open that door and walk through."

\- Before Chas could finish that sentence there was a loud squeal from the living room and someone calling out for Aaron to come quick. When Aaron gets there, Leyla is holding out his phone to him with a new text.

\- "Hey"

\- "Robert"?

\- "Yeah, it's me. Is it ok to contact you."

\- "oh course it is. About five years to late but I'll let that pass for now:.

\- "is that so"?

\- "Rob cut the small talk. You were great on TV tonight and your sons. OMG but Rob, it's time for my husband to come home. Don't you think five years on the run is long enough? It's time Rob."

\- "Aaron"

\- "Rob, I never stopped too"

\- Suddenly Aaron's phone rings as Robert want to go voice. "Aaron but what about......"

\- and there was the confirmation. Robert still doesn't know. "Rob, let's talk about that when you get here. So get on a train or plane tomorrow and bring those two beautiful sons with you and we'll all see you tomorrow.

"are you sure"

"would I say it if I didn't mean it"

"that's my line. Ok, I'll text you details in the morning. I need to get the boys home and to bed or they will be worthless tomorrow."

"Oh and Aaron, can you let Vic know."

"Mate, she has been standing right beside me reading and listening to every word we have said and typed."

"Just be prepared when you get here. Between, Vic, mum, Charity, Leyla, Bernice and Diane, I'm sure your cheeks will be bright red from all the slaps. I will make sure Cain and the boot of his car are no where near when you get here." 

\- "sounds good Aaron, I need to go, I'll let you know what is going on in the morning".

\- "OK... oh, and Rob.... 

\- "yeah"

\- "I'll see you tomorrow.... Mr. Dingle"

\- "Until tomorrow... Mr. Sugden"


	5. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title makes it obvious. After five years they reunite. The ends still leaves some things unspoken so you can use your own imagination on how they work those things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. It is quite long but thanks for reading.

CHAPTER FIVE

REUNION

 

\- Aaron and Vic were pacing at the Leed's train station. They were early but they couldn't help it. Robert had text'd Aaron that morning telling him the three of them were catching a train that would get them into Leeds around 14:00. Vic had suggested they go in early and eat lunch in the city ahead of time. Aaron was to anxious to go sit down at a formal restaurant so Vic had to settle for McDonalds. They were done eating and they still had over an hour to kill before the train arrived.

\- Vic had never seen Aaron this anxious. She knows he has a lot going through his thoughts. This was going to be a stressful day because a lot of truths were going to have to be shared. She just hopes they are all strong enough to get through it. It has been five years since she has seen or heard from her brother and outside of what she saw on television last night she has no idea what he is going to be like. Five years is five years. Will he forgive her for how she was those last months before he left? And about that, how will he react when he finds out about Rebecca and the baby? Then there is Aaron. Is he ready to tell his story to Robert? It's not pretty. Not one bit. How will Robert handle hearing about Aaron's struggles? Yup... this is going to be a hard day.

\- They hear the announcement of the arrival of Robert's train and shortly she and Aaron saw Robert pushing the luggage cart toward them with his two boys by his side. Robert with two boys. When did that happen? In what universe would that happen in? But look at them. Even from this distance you can see the family that they are. Robert, Brandon and Cody. 

\- Vic was leaping into Robert's arms only seconds after they cleared security. It took all the balance Robert had to keep them from landing on the floor. In the meantime as Vic squeezed her brother in the tightest of hugs Robert's eyes didn't leave the sight in front of him. His Aaron. Neither could stop the tears from starting to flow down their cheeks. Finally, Vic let go of Rob and stepped aside. Rob and Aaron each took a step toward each other. Now standing only a foot apart Robert reached out and used his thumb to wipe the tear off Aaron's cheek and placed his hand on the side of Aaron's face. Not a word was heard between them but there were a thousand words being spoken at that moment between their eyes. Then without warning Aaron stepped in and buried his face into Robert's neck. Brandon and Cody just watched not sure what they were seeing. They had never seen their father look as happy as he looked at that moment but still with tears running down his cheeks. They weren't sure what they were suppose to do. Then Vic was there in front of them. "You must be Brandon and Cody. It is very nice to meet you. I'm your Aunt Vic." With that she pulled both boys into a hug. Not a word was spoken by any of them for the next few minutes. 

\- Alright alright. We can't stand here all day now can we. Robert was the first to speak as he pulled away from Aaron and looked into his eyes. "I've dreamed of this day so many times. I never thought it would actually happen." Aaron just sniffled and finally spoke "Welcome Home Robert". With a smile Robert said, alright boys this is Aaron. Aaron I want you to meet Brandon and Cody. Aaron stuck out his hand to shake theirs. Hello boys. It is very nice to meet you. Cody was the first to pipe up. "I've heard all about you Aaron." You have? "Yup, dad has always said you are the bestest man he ever met." He said that? Well I don't know about that but your dad is a pretty special guy himself. "Dad has your picture on the fireplace and it is not allowed to be moved or touched." Aaron looks up at Robert with a smile. Well your dad always did have strange rules in the home. Sounds like some things never change. 

\- Finally it was Vic. So are we going to stand here all day or are their still plans to actually head toward Emmerdale? 

\- A couple of hours later they were pulling up in front of the Mill. Robert got out of the car and just stared. Hard to believe he was actually in Emmerdale and standing once again in front of the home that was suppose to be for him and Aaron. About that time the front door opened and out came Diane, Chas and Paddy. Aaron stood with him mum and Paddy while they watched Diane hold her step sons face and pull it down to kiss his forehead without a word being spoken. Chas then walked up to Robert and before Robert could do anything she reaches up and slaps his face. Not vicious but hard enough to feel it then before anybodies shocked expressions could take hold she had her arms wrapped around Roberts neck and giving him a famous Chas hug. Then as she released the hug she whispers into his ear "Welcome home Robert but don't you ever leave my son like that again." 

\- Vic then stepped forward "Diane, Chas, Paddy I would like you to meet Brandon and Cody Sugden. " Diane just bent down and kissed each boy on the top of their heads as the day was already becoming to emotional for here. "So this guy is your dad is he? asled Chas. "I saw you on the television last night. Looks like he is a pretty good dad." Brandon spoke "Best dad in the world so you better not be mean to him again." Chas just smiled, I won't, I promise.

-The rest of the day included a lot of catching up but as the night wore on everyone was noticing Robert was getting more quiet. Vic was the first to say something. "You all right Rob?" "To be honest, no. Is it my imagination or are we all avoiding the 800lb gorilla?"

\- Chas is the one to speak next "Aaron, I think you and Robert need to go for a walk. We'll get the boys settled down and ready for bed. We'll have them sleep in Liv's room . Aaron stood up and motioned to Robert. Come on, let's take that walk. 

\- Aaron wasn't sure how to start the conversation but it had to be started. But he didn't have to worry as Robert didn't waste anytime. "Everyone is being very nice today considering why I left in the first place. Including you Aaron. What am I missing."

\- Rob, I don't even know where to start. If only....... Aaron, just tell me. That is why I'm here isn't it? I made a mess of things five years ago so just spell it out.

\- So Aaron takes a big breath, looks directly at Robert and begins. Rebecca gave birth to a baby girl in the first week of October." Aaron stopped for a moment to let that sink in with Robert. He saw when it finally hit Robert. "Oh my God. That is really early. Was the baby OK being that pre-mature?"

\- "Robert, her baby was born full term."

\- "How can that be? That is impossible." Aaron just watches as everything is falling into place in Robert's mind. "Aaron, that would mean it was conceived in....... and that means......" "Yes, Robert that means that Rebecca's child is not yours. DNA tests confirmed at the time that Ross was the father."

\- Robert pulls away from Aaron and with his hands clasped on top of his head starts to walk around in a circle as he tries to get his mind wrapped around what he was just told.

\- "And Robert. there's more." Robert stops and looks at Aaron again. "Rebecca knew she was pregnant with Ross's baby before I even went to prison. She knew the night we had our argument and you came home, got drunk and text'd her to come to the Mill." Robert's forehead scrunches up as he tries to grasp everything Aaron is telling him. "You chased Adam out of the Mill already drunk. He goes to the pub and tells everyone what condition you are in. Vic was going to come check on you but Adam stopped her convinced that you just needed to be alone. Rebecca was there with Ross and she overheard everything Adam said. Then she got the text from you." Robert starts to shake his head quietly saying no to himself because he is starting to sense what Aaron is going to say next. "Rebecca came to see you at the Mill intending to get you in bed. She had been trying since I was in prison to find a way to get you in bed because she wanted you to be her babies father, not Ross." Robert continues walking in circles "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening."

\- "As much as you never wanted to see it, Rebecca stepped off that helicopter when she came to Emmerdale with the intention of getting you back, at any cost. At first she did not believe we were a couple. She never believed you were bisexual. I don't even know if she even believes bisexuality is a real thing. Then she thought she could scare me away through my insecurities and jealousy and if you remember, it almost worked. But in the end she finally realized she would have to find a way to trap you into being with her."

\- "We never got her to admit if getting pregnant with Ross was an accident or something that was part of her plan to trap you from the beginning but she used that baby to perfection when it came to you and me."

\- By now Robert was in a near state that looked like he was about to explode. Then he looked at Aaron and could see there was still more. "Let me have it. What else? I can see by your face that there is more."

\- "Robert, you never slept with her. She found you in a state of despair over what I told you at the prison. You were distraught and thinking our marriage was over. She knew what she was doing and she led you through your grief and helped you turn that grief into anger. She got you to the point that you wanted to sleep with her as payback towards me." Aaron saw the pain wash over Robert's face. "The two of you made it to the bedroom but Robert, you stopped. You told Rebecca that you couldn't do it because you loved me and no matter what I told you earlier that day you couldn't betray me."

\- Aaron watched Robert process all of it before proceeding. "She said you tripped somehow and landed on the bed and before you could get up you passed out. Rebecca then decided to undress you and leave you naked in bed and then she left a note telling you how great the night had been and how happy she was that you were going to leave me to be with her." At that Robert winced again. Aaron could see that Robert was just about at his breaking point so he walks over to Robert, kneels down and put his hands on Robert's knees. 

\- "She played both of us Robert. But, the bottom line as far as I'm concerned is that you were faithful to me even when you had no control of your senses. Even when I had hurt you with my words and the drugs. Even when I told you I wanted the drugs before I wanted you. You did not give in to her plan to trap you." 

\- "But it cost us five years Aaron. Five years. She ruined us despite everything and it is still my fault. I'm the one that brought her to Emmerdale. I knew she was still hung up on me after she got here. I'm the one that thought I could use that to get what I wanted out of her. I'm the one that let us get played by her. In the end it doesn't matter if I slept with her or not or if I got her pregnant. I'm still responsible for letting her ruin what we were going to have." And, with that, Robert got up and walked away from Aaron as fast as he could. "Robert, Robert... wait." "Don't Aaron. Right now, you need to leave me alone."

\- Robert walked back to the Mill. He walked into the house. Vic, Paddy and Chas were still there. Robert is looking around and then sees Aaron's car keys on the table. He grabs them, turns around and walks out the door. Before anyone realized what was going on he was in Aaron's car and backing out the drive just as Aaron got back.

\- Vic is shouting at Aaron to stop him but Aaron just walks into the house. "Why didn't you stop him Aaron?" 

\- "Vic, he needs some space right now. It was hard for him to hear it. He isn't going to go anywhere. Brandon and Cody are here. He'll be back in a little while. So you might as well head on home. I'll send you a text when he returns but there isn't anything to worry about. That I am sure of."

\- Aaron finally convinces Vic and Paddy to leave but Chas hung back for a moment. "so how much did you tell him?" Aaron sighs. "This is only about him finding out about what Rebecca did to us. I haven't told him anything else yet and now I'm scared. He did not take this news well so how do I tell him everything else." "What do you mean? Doesn't he realize this was all Rebecca's doing?" "No, he still blames himself because he is the one that convinced Rebecca to come to Emmerdale in the first place." "That's true, but he needed her help to clear Andy." "Yes, but he found out right away she was still into him and he decided to use that knowledge to manipulate her to get even more out of her family than just clearing Andy's name."

\- "I don't know mum. This is going to be hard and I don't know how it will shake out. We've both been through a lot these past five years because of what happened and now that Robert is here and I've started telling him everything I can see how hard this is going to be. I can see that we might not survive it all once it is all out on the table." Chas grabs Aaron in a tight hug. "It really is hitting home mum. I'm not the same Aaron and he isn't the same Robert from five years ago. Not sure all the pieces are going to fit together again like they use to." 

\- "Aaron, you knew that was always going to be a possibility but you both deserve the truth after everything. Once all the truth is finally out there then you just have to be ready to let the chips fall as they do. "

\- Robert quickly drove off in Aaron's car not knowing where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away and think. He was sure Chas and Vic would have gotten Brandon and Cody to bed so he wasn't worried about them which gave him the opportunity to deal with what he learned tonight. 

\- Robert found himself driving to Butler Farm. Land that was originally Sugden land. Land he had been forced to help farm with his dad and brother back in the day. It use to be a place he liked as a kid where he could come, look out over the countryside and dream about the future. 

\- From there, Robert drove to Home Farm. He could tell know one lived there at the moment so he took advantage of that and drove past the keep out sign and headed up to the main house. 

\- He could tell the place hadn't been lived in for a while. He wondered what happened to the White's. He thinks about the almost 7 years of his life that was intertwined with the White's. How he used them to pull himself out of the hell he was in before meeting them. He remembers how he thought his dad would be so proud of him when we started to make something of himself at White Industries. Then he thinks about how he let greed take over in his mind and just how much he could have if he worked his cards right with the White's. He thinks about how he used Lawrence, Rebecca and Chrissie to keep getting a little farther ahead. How he didn't care what he had to do to get what he wanted from them. He thinks back to how much he played all of them. Jumping from bed to bed and even still playing with other men and women while he was sleeping with the White sisters. For a while he never figure out how he finally got Chrissie to be his wife but after awhile he finally figured out she was playing him for what she wanted just as much as he was playing her. Thinking back now, sadly, he realizes he didn't care as long as he had access to the clothes, fast cars, money, men and women.

\- Then Lawrence buys Home Farm and Robert is faced with returning to Emmerdale, the last thing he ever wanted. It didn't matter though, as the curse of Home Farm was already starting on it's newest residents, including Robert. The tears start to flow again as Robert starts to think of all the different horrible things he did while living in this house. How much he hurt everyone, especially Aaron. If he had only been strong enough back then to just walk away before he spent all those years hurting Aaron. But he wasn't strong enough until he had hurt Aaron so much it was the only option left for him. In the end though, the White's did get their revenge on him. His marriage was destroyed. He had to leave Emmerdale. Who knows what happened to Aaron after he left. Robert sensed there is a lot more to the story than what Aaron has told him so far and he has a feeling it isn't good. 

\- What could of been if Rebecca had never come to Emmerdale. The last five years would have been a whole lot different. But Robert realized he can't think that way. There would be no Brandon and Cody if that had happen and he honestly can't think of his life today without his sons. As he continues to stare at the house Robert is resigned to the fact that the past is the past. Can't change anything. All you can do is keep marching forward. 

\- Robert then starts to think about what that would be. His top priority now is obviously his boys. All decisions have to be based on what is best for them. But he can't help not thinking about Aaron. It feels like the door might be open some to rekindle what we once had but is that really the case? Just because right now there are no hard feelings while everyone is rehashing the last five years does that actually mean there could be a future? Would he consider moving back to Emmerdale? Robert has a hard time visualizing that because he can't remember that many decent periods of time where things were actually good for him in Emmerdale. Even with Aaron, if he is honest, the good times were few and far between all of the not so good times. Now with two boys does he even consider walking back into those kinds of odds?

\- Robert realizes these are not decisions that are going to be made on this trip. This trip is about the past and the present. Now he's learned there is no little Robert junior running around somewhere. He doesn't know anything about Aaron since he left. How Aaron has survived the past five years. He doesn't know what happened to the White's and particularly Rebecca and her kid. He hasn't even talked that much with Vic yet either. They had also left on bad terms. She was so caught up with the idea of a baby coming I wonder how she dealt with the news. No, right now it is just about reconnecting with family and friends and nothing else. 

\- Robert took one more look at the house that in the end brought so much pain to his life. He couldn't resist the urge when he found a good size stone. He went to the window that looked into what had been his office so many years ago. He stood there for a minute then out of nowhere a horrific roar came out of Robert as he threw the stone through the window watching it shatter in many pieces. Robert found himself screaming a couple more times letting out many years of pain, misery, anger, hurt and frustration. He stood there for a minute catching his breath before getting back into the car and heading back to the Mill.

\- Chas had left some time ago and while Aaron was getting very tired he was determined to wait up for Robert. He knew he would come back for no other reason than he two sons were sleeping upstairs and sure enough he heard his car coming back down the drive with Robert walking through the front door a minute later.

\- "Sorry I took your car without asking but I needed to get away for a bit to.... to.... " "I get it Robert. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes." "I'm surprised you didn't send the posse out being all worried I was doing a runner." "Robert, that never crossed my mind because I knew I had the ultimate security deposits sleeping in Liv's bed upstairs. I knew a runner never even crossed your mind. And it didn't did it?" Robert just smiled. "After all these years you still know me Aaron better than anyone ever has." 

\- Aaron went to make some coffee while Robert sat down on the couch. Soon Aaron joined him. They sat there for a while not speaking then, "You have never changed the decor. I can't believe that. Even that Vespa bike is still there." "Why would I change it? It was perfect that first day I saw it. I have never seen any reason to change it." That is when Robert finally said what he was thinking... "I can't believe there hasn't been someone else you have shared this home with that didn't want some of their own touches added to the place instead of just living with what the ex had designed."

\- Aaron knew what Robert was asking. "Robert, there has been no other full time residents in this home who also shared my bed on a regular basis in the past five years. I did see someone for about a year. Someone Vic introduced me to but the topic of moving in together here or there never came up. It never went that far." 

\- "Robert, remember what you said in that video they showed last night at the award show? They asked you if there had been anyone else important in your life since me. You remember what you said?" "I said why would I be with someone else when I had already had the love of my life. Nothing would top that so why bother." "Robert, I feel the same way. You were always it for me and even when that didn't work out nothing else out there came close. You were still it." 

\- Robert reaches over for Aaron's hand. He grabs it and they just sit there for a while holding hands, not saying a thing. "I wonder if we look up 'Royal Fuck-ups' in the dictionary there would be a picture of us?" Aaron practically snorts out his coffee through his nose. "If there isn't, it should be because we are the masters at fucking up everything that has ever been good for us." 

\- They both have this urge to leap into each others arms and rip their clothes off. Their relationship had always been centered first around sex and even tonight after being apart so long that urge was still there both of them. However, both new that couldn't happen. At least not tonight. For a change that had to be a low priority as they were reconnecting with each other.

\- "What made you finally leave? I admit things weren't good and they weren't getting better. I know I was pushing you toward Rebecca hard but I had always been pushing you way for years and you never left until this time. What was it about this time?"

\- Robert thought for a moment. "I finally had the courage to stop being selfish." That statement made Aaron turn and look at Robert with a frown as though he didn't understand. "Aaron, I had made you miserable so many times in so many ways over the years. We should have ended many times in the past but I could never walk away even when I knew I was hurting you by staying. I only thought of myself and what I wanted. "This time I finally realized I needed to first think about what was best for you. You weren't coping with the whole situation and there were no signs that you would ever be able to cope with it. I was watching you pull farther and farther away from me into a shell. I feared you were going to start cutting again. We weren't talking, of course we hardly ever talked about our feelings which was always our downfall but we really weren't talking about anything. We were barely roommates in this house. Really nothing more. Just co-existing under the same roof and I knew I was the cause of that. You kept pushing me towards Rebecca and the baby. It felt like you were determined to make us a couple just because I screwed up. I never could get it through your head I had no feelings for Rebecca and never would have feelings for her, baby or no baby. I never did understand that mindset you had where you thought a normal family could only be a man and a woman with a child. I never could understand why you thought of yourself as a second class citizen and why you thought we couldn't be a normal family. On top of that I had ruined my relationship with Liv. She didn't want me around and she literally despised me then. I finally just realized how unhappy I was making everyone by being stubborn and staying put." 

\- "But why not just move down the street instead of leaving the area all together?" "Even if I wanted to stay in Emmerdale there was no place to stay. Vic and I weren't on speaking terms and even if we were I sure wasn't going to move into the same home Rebecca was living in. For some reason Diane and I had stopped talking to each other long before this all happened so the B&B wasn't an option. I rather doubt Chas would have let me move back into the pub. There were no options. But I also knew if I stayed around the area it wouldn't help you. If you still saw me and Rebecca in the same village, even if we weren't talking to each other, you would have still struggled. So I knew it had to be a complete cut of the ties as much as that was going to hurt. So I called William in London and even though we hadn't talked to each other for several years he and Vanessa opened their home to me and it was the best thing that happened because they did a great job getting my head back on straight."

\- "Why did you feel the need to make all of the financial arrangements for me and Liv? I'm not saying they weren't greatly appreciated but it was the very last thing I expected."

\- "I wasn't going to have you struggle financially because of my mistakes. You and Liv purchased the Mill under the assumption that I was always going to be hear to help pay off the mortgage. I knew the scrap yard wasn't pulling in the type of money you needed to pay the mortgage and still have plenty to live on and raise Liv with. I wasn't going to turn you into a pauper or make you have to sell this place so I did what I did. I could afford it So it was easy to use some of it to take care of you and Liv. It was the absolutely least I could do considering all the turmoil I had brought to you life over the years Aaron."

\- Aaron got up and made them both another coffee then they moved to the kitchen table. "So where did you drive off to just now?" "First I just drove up to the top field at Butler's. That use to be a favorite place of mine when I was a kid. I would go up there and look out over the countryside. That is where I did my dreaming. For a moment I went back in time to when I was 13 and realized how disappointed the 13 year old version of myself would be if they saw me now. Then I drove to Home Farm. When I saw it was empty I drove in. Ended up sitting in the back garden there for quite awhile just thinking about all the bad and good but mostly all the bad. I got to admit that I use to think it was a joke but now I truly believe, the Home Farm curse is real." 

\- Aaron just smiled and nodded. "The curse hit the White's hard." Robert looked at Aaron. "It did? What happened?" "You don't know?" "No, I have no clue." "It started with Lachlan. He completely flipped out. I don't remember all the details but he ended up shooting and killing Emma Barton and Lawrence." "What?" "Yup, you heard me. It was brutal. He never tried to get away either. They arrested him immediately. Then right in the middle of that Rebecca had her baby. Then all the stuff came out about you not being the father and Ross was. Lachlan then got sentenced to life without parole. I have no idea which prison he was sent to." "How did Chrissie take that?" "From what I was told not well. She turned into even more of a bitch than she already was and tried to take it out on anybody she could. It's probably a good thing you weren't around then. You probably would have been at the top of her blame list." 

\- "Rebecca couldn't cope with any of it. Her downward spiral actually started when you left. Up to that point she still thought she would get you in the end and when you left she tried to find you and failed. She started sliding after that. Then Lawrence died, Lachlan arrested, her baby was born and the truth came out about it all and she couldn't take it. She just packed her bags and left one day leaving the baby at Home Farm. Chrissie and Ronnie were left with the baby and neither one of them wanted it. Ross stepped up and took the baby home but he wasn't prepared to keep her either so in the end Pete and Leyla officially adopted her. Angie is the cutest little girl. Almost five now but there are times it is hard to be around here I must admit because the memories come roaring back."

\- "Sorry about that. Anybody know where Rebecca went off to?" "I don't know the specifics but it was no more than six months later that word came back that Rebecca died in a car accident in the south of France. Apparently she slid off the road and over a steep cliff. After that happened Chrissie and Ronnie got into a major legal battle over the family inheritance. I don't even know how it turned out. When it was all over with Chrissie stayed at Home Farm for almost another year before she moved out. It was on the market for a while and just recently someone new has purchased it but no one knows who they are. Already pity them for what the curse will do to them next." 

Robert just sat there for awhile absorbing everything Aaron had told him. Maybe he was the lucky one after all because it sounds like the family he use to be tethered to met their maker.

There were so many more questions they both wanted to ask but they also new they needed sleep. "We can talk more tomorrow because right now I need some sleep Aaron. After last night it has been a long day getting the boys up early, packing bags, the trip here and a lot of news that has been a punch to the gut. The couch is more than fine with me." "I'm not having you sleep on the couch Robert. I'm sure your back is no better today than it was five years ago." Aaron, I don't think..." "I have a bed in the spare room now. You can sleep there." 

They both head upstairs to their respective rooms. Even though they both were exhausted they both ended up laying in their beds just thinking of everything that has happened the past 36 hours. And, both were thinking the same thing right now as well. What does all of this mean. What is going to happen going forward. What am I feeling about that man in the other room? 

Robert continues to lay in bed thinking about what he learned today. He still doesn't know what Aaron's life has been like these past five years. Is there still any connection between them or is all of that now gone? What is tomorrow going to bring? A lot of questions yet to be answered but since he first saw Aaron at the train station there has been no denying the feelings that were rekindling deep inside him towards Aaron. Is it true, once soul mates, always soul mates? Is it possible to move past these years and begin again somehow? What is Aaron thinking?

Before Robert could finish that last sentence he heard his bedroom door squeak open and before he knew it he felt Aaron slide in next to him in his bed. Their eyes looked at each other doing that unspoken language that they do so well then Aaron snuggled in next to Robert with his head on Rob's chest. Rob wraps his arms around him and their legs tangle together. 

As they fell asleep their minds were working overtime. They both knew there were more to their stories. But at that moment wrapped in each others arms it felt like it was going to be fine. After five long years they had found their way back to each other. Lots of things still to be dealt with as Aaron dreaded telling Robert the rest of his story. But despite that, all these years later the love story of Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden was still alive and well.


End file.
